The wide range of multimedia data capture and reproduction equipment now available has generated a significant increase in the volume of data that users have access to and that they can share using this equipment. In particular, the increase in the memory capacities of digital cameras has generated an increase in the number of photographs taken during any given event.
The large volume of data liable to be presented prompts us to sort through and organize this data. The sort-through employed may depend not only on the person the multimedia data is intended for but also on the media via which the data is to be presented.
To illustrate this point, digital photograph data can be organized to create a slideshow or an album of printed proofs. Several albums related to the same event may include different photographs depending on the people they were intended for.
The same is true for video clip data, sound data, text data or any combination of multimedia data.
While the final presentation may be pleasing, users often find it tedious having to go through the data sorting, classification and organization steps.
Documents (1) and (2) whose references are specified at the end of the description describe various image creation and album creation techniques.